<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anestetico by Ellygattina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884983">Anestetico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina'>Ellygattina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam si è ferito alcuni giorni prima ma insiste lo stesso per accompagnare Dean a caccia. Purtroppo le cose non vanno come previsto e si mettono anzi molto male...<br/>*Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa “Advent Calendar 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart.*<br/>(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anestetico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ripensandoci,
Dean avrebbe dovuto sapere che portare a caccia Sam con una ferita
del genere alla spalla sarebbe stata una pessima idea, ma questi
aveva insistito così tanto per accompagnarlo, promettendogli
mille
volte che sarebbe stato attento a non sforzarla troppo, che alla fine
aveva ceduto. In fondo sapevano entrambi che affrontare un Wendigo da
soli poteva essere fatale e nessuno dei due sarebbe stato capace di
restare buono al motel lasciando l'altro in pericolo. Nonostante
tutte le precauzioni prese, però, la lotta con il mostro si
era
presto rivelata più dura del previsto e al termine del
lavoro il più
giovane era pallido e sofferente come poche altre volte in vita sua.<br/>
Con un
tuffo al cuore, Dean realizzò solo in quel momento che i
suoi
vestiti, oltre che bagnati e sporchi di fango per la pioggia che
aveva iniziato a cadere di tanto in tanto poco dopo il loro ingresso
nella foresta, erano anche parecchio insanguinati, segno che quel
brutto squarcio doveva essersi riaperto chissà quanto tempo
prima.<br/>
«Perché
non me l'hai detto?» domandò in tono
più duro di quanto fosse sua
intenzione, avvicinandosi preoccupato per controllare i danni, ma il
fratello si ritrasse e cercò di convincerlo, come sempre,
che non
era nulla di grave, esortandolo invece a tornare al motel il prima
possibile per asciugarsi e scaldarsi.<br/>
Non aveva
torto, visto che erano entrambi mezzi congelati dopo ore passate
sotto la pioggia alle porte dell'inverno, ma Dean si accorse presto
che la situazione doveva essere seria. Impossibilitato ad aiutarlo
come avrebbe voluto per la testardaggine del suo fratellino, che
rifiutò qualunque offerta, dovette accontentarsi di tenerlo
discretamente d'occhio per tutto il tragitto fino all'Impala,
registrando in silenzio i cambiamenti nel suo passo e le volte che
aveva rischiato di inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi, inventando scuse
sempre più improbabili alle sue domande preoccupate.<br/>
Fu un
sollievo per entrambi raggiungere la macchina al margine della
foresta, sebbene la vista di Sam che si accasciava sul sedile del
passeggero con il respiro affannoso rovinò molto l'atmosfera.<br/>
Incapace di
trattenersi, Dean gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte e fece
poi per
scostargli i vestiti per dare un'occhiata alla ferita ma l'altro lo
bloccò di nuovo, ricordandogli che il motel non era lontano
ormai e
che nel luogo in cui si trovavano sarebbe stato impossibile medicarla
come si deve.<br/>
Aveva
ragione di nuovo, purtroppo, e il maggiore dei Winchester mise in
moto con uno sbuffo preoccupato, cercando di arrivare alla meta il
più in fretta possibile. Era fin troppo chiaro che il
fratello
soffriva molto e il pensiero di averlo trascinarlo con sé in
una
caccia lunga e impegnativa che ne aveva aggravato le condizioni lo
faceva impazzire.<br/>
Finalmente
raggiunsero il loro temporaneo rifugio e Dean si passò
rapido un suo
braccio intorno alle spalle per portarlo in camera, sforzandosi di
entrare nella parte che si era preparato lungo il tragitto per non
insospettire ulteriormente la signora al banco della reception, che
nell'istante in cui avevano varcato la soglia, aveva preso a fissarli
con sguardo interrogativo.<br/>
«Non regge
l'alcol» le spiegò con un sorrisetto esasperato
passandole davanti,
augurandosi che non si accorgesse del fango sui pantaloni di
entrambi, e la donna, dopo averli squadrati per un attimo con
evidente disapprovazione, tornò a concentrarsi sullo schermo
del
computer. In realtà era un po' presto per tornare
“ubriachi” in
albergo, ma in quel momento era troppo teso e preoccupato per
inventarsi scuse migliori e finché le macchie di sangue
fossero
rimaste nascoste dalla giacca, poteva essere plausibile.<br/>
Il ragazzo
sospirò impercettibilmente di sollievo quando la vide
distogliere
l'attenzione da loro e strinse più forte il braccio di Sam,
semisvenuto sulla sua spalla, incoraggiandolo a bassa voce in vista
delle scale.<br/>
Gli sembrò
di metterci anni a superare quei pochi gradini, ma alla fine lo
adagiò piano su uno dei letti, iniziando poi a litigare con
strati
di tessuto incollati alla pelle.<br/>
Come
sospettava, la ferita era messa molto male e nonostante la
delicatezza dei movimenti e le precauzioni prese, <span>l'operazione
fu comunque dolorosa e il sangue riprese subito a scorrere</span>
appena lo liberò, a fatica, dalla benda sporca.<br/>
Nel
frattempo Dean soffriva con lui ad ogni smorfia o gemito che riusciva
a sfuggire al suo ferreo controllo e una volta capita
l'entità del
danno, radunò rapido tutto ciò che gli sarebbe
potuto servire,
augurandosi che il <span>fratello
perdesse presto i sensi, in modo da non accorgersi</span> del
dolore
che gli avrebbe inevitabilmente procurato di lì a poco.
Vedeva dal
suo sguardo che la sofferenza stava raggiungendo il livello di
guardia e svenire, a questo punto, sarebbe stata sicuramente la cosa
migliore per entrambi.<br/>
Purtroppo
però non ebbero questa grazia e un urlo strozzato
risuonò forte in
tutta la stanza appena gli sfiorò con un panno umido la
pelle calda
e arrossata in prossimità della ferita, facendolo girare di
scatto
su un fianco e piegare leggermente su se stesso nel disperato
tentativo di proteggere la spalla.<br/>
«Scusa,
Sammy, ma devi resistere» gli disse affranto, obbligandosi a
bloccarlo nella posizione iniziale per poter lavorare, ma il
più
giovane ricominciò subito <span>a
dibattersi senza controllo tra un lamento e l'altro</span>,
costringendolo presto a mollare la presa. In quel modo rischiavano
solo di peggiorare le cose, attirando inoltre attenzioni indesiderate
da parte dei vicini di stanza, ma non poteva permettere alla ferita
di peggiorare ulteriormente. L'ideale sarebbe stato chiamare
un'ambulanza o portarlo lui stesso in ospedale, dove l'avrebbero
curato senza farlo soffrire, ma come avrebbe spiegato ai medici una
ferita del genere, causata qualche giorno prima da artigli che non
avrebbero mai trovato riscontro negli archivi normali? Senza contare
che in quel periodo, costantemente braccati da demoni e poliziotti,
sarebbero stati separati in men che non si dica e non esisteva che
Dean<span> abbandonasse il
fratello in
simili condizioni.</span><br/>
Alla
disperata ricerca di una soluzione che continuava a sfuggirgli,
iniziò a frugare nel loro kit di pronto soccorso
finché, tra
un'imprecazione e l'altra, non si ritrovò in mano una
scatola di cui
si era completamente dimenticato. E sì che era stato lui a
prenderla
alcune settimane prima, quando si erano intrufolati in una clinica
per ripristinare la loro scorta di medicinali... Era molto raro, in
realtà, che usassero anestetici, ma vedendo la confezione
ancora
intatta nell'armadietto insieme ad altri oggetti per loro
fondamentali, l'aveva infilata nella borsa per i casi di emergenza.
Data la situazione, in quel periodo era meglio evitare ancor
più del
solito gli ospedali e quelle fiale potevano essere d'aiuto.<br/>
Appuntandosi
mentalmente di prenderne altre alla prima occasione, non
poté
evitare di sorridere mentre si girava di nuovo verso Sam, che
stritolava le coperte nel vano tentativo di distrarsi dal dolore.<br/>
«Tra poco
starai meglio, promesso» lo rassicurò,
mostrandogli la scatola, ma
questi, con il respiro spezzato e lo sguardo perso, non diede neanche
segno di averlo sentito e Dean, sospirando, decise di procedere.<br/>
Preparò
quindi la siringa e iniziò a iniettargli la medicina con non
poche
difficoltà, visto che il fratello, sentendosi bloccare sul
materasso, si agitò di nuovo. Purtroppo o per fortuna,
però, non
aveva la forza per contrastarlo davvero e ben presto l'anestetico,
nonostante le proteste, poté fare il suo effetto,
permettendogli di
rilassarsi tra le lenzuola con l'aria stravolta ma leggermente
sollevata.<br/>
Era il
segnale che Dean aspettava per rimettersi al lavoro e finalmente
riuscì a lavar via il sangue incrostato e disinfettare la
ferita
senza avere l'impressione di torturarlo.<br/>
Ancora non
riusciva a credere di non aver pensato subito a una soluzione
così
ovvia, ma al momento c'erano cose più importanti che
richiedevano la
sua massima attenzione. Il sangue infatti aveva ripreso a scorrere
abbondante nell'istante in cui aveva iniziato a passare l'asciugamano
umido sulla pelle per pulire la zona e non era stato semplice fermare
l'emorragia dopo aver fatto uscire una discreta quantità di
pus.<br/>
Approfittando
dell'anestetico, decise questa volta di mettergli anche dei punti
nella speranza di impedire altri disastri, e alla fine, dopo aver
osservato per un attimo il suo lavoro, coprì tutto con delle
garze
prima di fasciargli con cura la spalla e appoggiargli infine una mano
sulla fronte.<br/>
Sam,
distrutto dalla febbre e dalla stanchezza dopo ore di sofferenza, era
crollato all'inizio della medicazione ma l'effetto dell'anestetico
sarebbe probabilmente finito a momenti e doveva ancora abbassargli la
temperatura.<br/>
Frugando di
nuovo nel kit, trovò delle fiale di paracetamolo e si
affrettò a
preparargli una flebo. Aveva già sofferto fin troppo per
colpa sua e
voleva almeno regalargli una buona notte di sonno, augurandosi che il
mattino dopo si sentisse meglio.<br/>
Cercò
quindi un punto adatto per infilare l'ago, senza mai ottenere la
minima reazione, per poi cambiare finalmente i vestiti bagnati di
entrambi e sedersi al suo fianco, rinfrescandolo per ore
finché,
alle prime luci dell'alba, non si addormentò a sua volta con
un
lieve sorriso sulle labbra tenendogli la mano.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Prompt</span>:
Anestetico</p><p><br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Angolo
autrice</span>:<br/>
Ciao
a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi
sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie
intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.
&lt;3<br/>
Come
ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa all'iniziativa
“Advent Calendar 2020”<span><span><span>
indetta dal gruppo fb </span></span></span><a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033">Hurt/Comfort
Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart</a><span><span><span>
(gruppo nuovo perché quello vecchio è stato
abbandonato, si spera
temporaneamente, per problemi di facebook). Mi raccomando,
ringraziate anche l'admin se questa cosina vi è piaciuta,
perché
senza di lei non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)</span></span></span><br/>
Se a
qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook
principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e
manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime
opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks">qui</a>.
Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)<br/>
Penso
di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto
augurandovi una buona notte e buona giornata per domani.<br/>
Bacioni
e alla prossima!<br/>
Ellygattina</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>